Drinking Buddies
by The Winged Lady
Summary: In witch Inu No Taisho, Shinigami-sama, Gin Ichimaru, Roy Mustang, Hiko Seijūrō, and Kazuma Souma/Sohma talk about they're sons over some bears. BLEACH, FMA, Rurouni Kenshin, FB, Inuyasha, SOUL EATER
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**Summery: In witch Inu No Taisho, Shinigami-sama, Gin Ichimaru, Roy Mustang, Hiko Seijūrō, and Kazuma Souma/Sohma talk about they're sons. BLEACH, FMA, Rurouni Kenshin, FB, Inuyasha, SOUL EATER**

Roy Mustang sighed as he put down his third bottle of liqueur- I mean sake.

He had been sent on a mission too Japan, where he and Ed were being forced to play house. Some strange things had been happening as of late, and the furher thought it would be easy if Roy were too work with the people he had his suspicions about, and Ed could gain the one's who actually had kid's trust, and maybe sneak around their home in a way he could not. (Since, after all, he _was_ a shrimp.)

"Kids…" He muttered.

"Excuse me," The booming voice made the Flame Alchemist jump. "May I have a seat?"

The man had white hair pulled into a high ponytail, yellow piercing eyes with rather expensive looking clothes- or pajamas…. He couldn't tell…

"Yeah." He said, nodding.

"Inu No Taisho, you?" The man, Inu No Taisho, asked.

"Roy Mapleleaf." He answered, using his name for his job... And, he wasn't _completely _lying. His first name WAS Roy.

Inu NO Taisho looked at the man before asking something. "You havin' trouble with you're kid?"

"How'd you know?" Roy asked, shocked.

"I'm a father with two son's who have quite litteraly tried too slit each others' throughts. I know Father Stress when I see it." Inu No Taisho said, chuckling. "So? Boy or girl?"

"Boy." He muttered sadly.

"I feel you're pain." The Inu said, nodding too himself.

"It's not that I don't care, he just doesn't know how far he's pushing me…" The glass snapped sadly in his grip, making the two jump.

"I know what you mean. When Sesshomaru found out he was becoming a older brother, he threw a fit that Miley Cyrus would be proud of."

"I remember how Ed broke my mother's china, you should have seen the look on our faces."

"Inu-san?" A voice asked, causing the two men to turn.

"Kazuma, Hiko?" Inu No Taisho asked in shock.

Hiko was a tall, young looking man who held his head high. He had black hair and brown/orange eyes, who wore a almost creepy red suit/coat.

Kazuma was a kind looking man who seemed to be young for his age- his eyes held knowledge that even Inu No Taisho's didn't compare to.

"It's been a while," Kazuma started, "Me and Hako were just about too catch up," He blinked, noticing Roy. "Oh, what's you're name?"

"Roy." He answered easily.

"Me and Roy were talking about the Hell our sons brought us threw."

"I know what you mean." Hiko said, snorting. "My idiot adopted son really is a cluts."

"You adopted?" The shock was not withheld in Inu No Taisho's voice.

"Yes. His name is Kenshin."

"I adopted to. My boy's name is Kyo." Kazume smiled "He's a little hot-headed, but his heart's in the right place."

"What were you're sons names again?" Hiko asked. "And you?" he asked, looking at Roy.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"Edward."

"Can we join you?" Kazuma asked nicely.

"Alright." Roy said, nodding.

Twelve minutes later, the table was full of laughter.

"Excuse me?" A nerdy voice asked, causing Roy and the other men too look at a man.

He was tall, covered by a cloak, and had nerdy glasses that you couldn't see his eyes threw.

"Is it alright if I sit hear for a moment? I'm waiting for some one." He asked. Kazuma, being the sappy man he was, eagerly nodded.

"Bar tender!" He yelled, trying to get a drink, however, Hiko noticed an item In his wallet.

"You have children?" He asked.

The man seamed to blink.

"Oh, yes. My son is my only child."

"What's his name?" Asked Inu No Taisho, taking a sip from his cup. "What's your's?"

"My name is Kira Shinigami. My son's name is Satsujin." (1) _'Well, my name _is_ Shinigami. So I'm not completely lying.' _Lord Death thought almost sad he'd lied too the group of four.

"I'm Inu No Taisho. This is Kazuma, Hiko, and Roy."

"We're talking about all the stuff our sons put us threw too see who raised the biggest snot." Hiko said bluntly, before turning to Roy.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, right. So anyways, After I bought Lisa dinner, I toulk her too my house for a good time- it was already past twelve, so I didn't think my son, Ed, would be running around.

When we arrived, I let Lisa in first, and she was then hit by _a hole bag of water balloon_ **filled** with motor oil, before she was hit in the head by a blind-folded _insane _chicken."

Hiko burst into laughter, enjoying the story.

"Alright, how about this," Said a slightly timed Shinigami-sama.

"When Satsujin was a little boy, I ended up giving him a fake ax. The next day, I found all of the trees in my entire street had been cut down!

"When we found the pile of trees, we saw Satsujin sitting at the very top holding his tiny plastic ax.

And then he said; _"Look, daddy! I got us firewood for the winter!_"

"Oh my god! That is too cute!" Cooed Inu No Taisho.

"Wow, sweet kid. Much better than my little sadist." Roy said, snorting the last bit too himself.

"I wouldn't say that. Satsujin may be a respectful young man, but I fear he'll grow up to be a womanizer!" Lord Death sighed loudly. "He's only thirteen and he already has two girls living with him…"

"That's the problem with my sons!" Inu No Taisho said, shocked. "They think just because we don't live in the same house anymore, they're old enough too do whatever they want! They are _my_ children-"

"So show them you're in charge." Everyone turned too see a man, sitting behind Roy. He had white short hair and closed eyes. His skin was shockingly pale, to where you'd think he never left the house.

"I doubt you're talking from experience…" Roy muttered.

"I am, actually. My Shiro-chan maybe a nice kid, and a smart one, but he doesn't know everything. He ain't invincible, no child is."

The men all thought for a couple of secants.

"Ed… Does get sent too the hospital a lot…" Roy muttered, eyes shadowed.

"I cant say I was in a good mood when Kenshin left home…" Hiko admitted.

"I do wish Kyo would move back in- not that I don't trust Shigure…" Kazuma whispered.

"My sons are still very rash…" Inu No Taisho sighed.

"Kiddo should be more carefull…" Lord Death let out.

"See? I ain't sayin' they're weak… 'm just sayin' they're not ready too stand alone, no matter what they say."

"And, despite what 4Kids claim, friendship jus' ain't enough." He said, getting up too leave.

"Wanna join us?" Inu No Taisho asked. "Mr…?"

"Ichimaru. Ichimaru Gin." Gin answered "And why not?"

…

"Haha! You're sayin' you're kid actually did _that_? I'd probably snap my son's neck if he did that to me!" Hiko said, snorting.

"Yeah, his mother was _**so**_ mad… I think she wanted too kill 'em." Gin said, long past his twentieth bottle.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've been able too just hang out. Usually Riza is holding a gun too my head for the sake of paperwork, or Ed's gone and lost a limb." Roy sighed, finishing another bottle.

"Women, eh? My Izayoi won't let me even flirt with one. But then I just have too remind myself she's not as bad as my ex, and I get over it." Inu No Taisho said, starting on a knew round.

"I can't interact with a woman at all without fearing my wife will curse me." Kazuma sighed rejectedly, downing his drink.

"See? That's why I never got married." Hiko snorted.

Roy blinked as his cell phone started too ring. Looking down, he was shocked at his text.

Riza: Where r u? It's 9 am! DX

**1: Kira is a Japanese name that means killer, and Satsujin means murder. It would be easy for him too remember, don't you think?**

**OMG! You deside what happens next!**


	2. Three's The Key!

**First off, I would like to thank Jazzie29 for inspiring me too do this. I wasn't sure that anyone liked this story, so I was thinking of abandoning it. **

**But then I decided, 'if people want me too continue, they'll let me know'. **

**So, I decided that if I get three**** more compliments on this story, then I'll continue. **

**I already have a few ideas, so, yeah. **

**Remember, Three's The Key!**


End file.
